Firebreather: The Scarlet Saga
by Puddin12
Summary: (Sequel to Firebreather: The Hoard) My name is Scarlet Rosenblatt and I am...well I'm not too sure. What do know is I'm the sister of Duncan and daughter or Margaret and the King of Kaiju Belloc.
1. Chapter 1

"You're doing it again aren't you?!" Duncan stood in the middle of the desert facing his father,Belloc, King of the Kaiju."You can't just leave her! She's all we have dad!"

Belloc just stood with his back turned to his son. The wind was picking up that day in the desert sending dust everywhere. Though it was hard to see one another they could definitely hear and feel each other.

"I know what you're thinking and it's not her fault! She didn't ask to be bought in this world!" Duncan stood there almost in tears. He didn't understand his father and he didn't understand the situation he'd just gotten into. All he knew was that he was hurt,she was gone,and he now had a little sister.

"You left me for sixteen years dad,sixteen years and I still don't know why! Leaving her now because of mom won't do anything but,hurt her even more! Is that what you want to do?! Hurt an innocent child,your child because if you do then that truly makes you a monster!" Duncan shook his head before continuing,"Do you honestly have nothing to say to me?"

The wind seemed to pick up just as fast as the conversation was going. The sand was everywhere but,Duncan could see his father's eyes as they turned to see his face. They glowed like the embers of a fire."Time...is needed."

That's all Belloc said before continuing on his journey. Duncan watched as the shadow of his father faded into the distance. His mind,his body,his soul,was full of mixed emotions that couldn't be subdued. As the dust storm settled down Duncan fell to his knees. He closed his eyes and clenched the Earth beneath his palms before letting out a cry of sorrow.

~Later That Night~

"He's back!" Cried one of the nurses as Duncan walked into the infirmary of M.E.G.T.A.F with his head down.

Blitz walked up to him silent at first not knowing what to say. When he did know he simply said,"Everything will be ok." For the first time it sounded sincere and true. His words have little comfort but,it was the thought that counted.

"Where is she?" Duncan asked finally lifting his head up.

" has her in the lab."

Duncan give a thanks. All he cared about at the time was his sister. He walked into the lab he was first brought to as a baby and saw the doctor holding the bundle. There was a bottle in her hand and a not so cheerful look on her face. It was obvious that everyone was a little distraught at the bad news. When finally looked up and saw Duncan she cracked a small smile. Duncan walked over to the two who were in a chair. He hadn't even seen his sister's face yet.

"How is she doc?"

"She's alright Duncan. She's got perfect health."

"That's great."

Duncan looked at his little sister with curiosity. Her skin was orange and scaly like his but,she had her father's jet black hair. could see what he was doing and handed him his swaddled sibling. At first Duncan was scared to hold her. He was scared to drop her or even worse get emotional around her but,he held her anyways. He looked at her and saw himself a little. Someone with ten fingers and toes but,an odd complexion. He realized he now had someone he could be no different from. He went to put his finger in her tiny hands and when she grasped it to Duncan's surprise she opened her eyes. It was the first time she had ever opened them and Duncan could see his mom's green eyes. This made him happy and sad at the same time. She smiled at him and showed that she also had her dimples. It was a toothless smile but,it made Duncan smile too.

"I promise Scarlet I'll protect you. If no one else does I'll be here for you,ok?" The child just yawned and started to fall asleep. Duncan could help but,kiss her on the top of her head. Little did she know what the future had in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok class," started , "since it's the first day I want everyone to write a small autobiography about yourself. It must be at least a page long. You have the entire period to finish so, begin."

Scarlet looked at the journal given to her for the year. It was blue with a name tag that included her name and class number. With a sigh Scarlet picked up her pencil, opened her book, and began writing.

'My name is Scarlet Rosenblatt. You don't even want to know my middles names because most likely it would fill half this page. I'm fourteen, meaning I'm just starting high school, meaning people ask me how it feels to be in high school. To be honest it feels like every other day of school just with extra work. I have black hair, green eyes, and orange skin. Yes orange skin which leads me to my next paragraph.

I don't really have parents. It's just me and my brother, Duncan. He looks like me...complexion wise. According to him my mother died giving birth to me and my dad ran off after that. The weird thing is he did the same thing to my brother except he came back when he was sixteen. Makes me wonder if he'll come back for me. My mom was Margaret Rosenblatt aka the woman who married Belloc, King of the Kaiju. Yep that's right. I'm half human half monster. While some people might think that's awesome I think it's the worst thing to ever happen to anyone. The real question is how did it happen? Seriously from what I've heard my dad's a hundred and twenty foot tall dragon man. Then there was my mom this kind, loving, spitfire of a person who pales in comparison to him in every way. To me it sounds like a twisted Beauty and the Beast story. In fact I think that's where my story really begins.

About thirty years ago my dad tried to destroy the city. By this I mean like Godzilla destroy the city. The military tried to stop him with all they had. They bought in tons of groups that most people will never know about. I'm not sure how long it lasted but, I know it was long enough for people to fear his return. Then there was my mom who was there that day. Instead of running or screaming for her life she went towards him. Of course I have no idea what she was thinking consider the average persons decision at such a time. It was that day that my parents met and the monster fell in love with the woman.

They got married for a short time but, during that time they had my brother. For sixteen years my mom raised Duncan on her own and for sixteen years Duncan didn't know dad at all. Until one night at one party that changed everything. Duncan was at a party with his friend, who I call aunt, Isabel. All of a sudden my father came back for my brother and boy did he make headlines. He took Duncan back to his lair and said that he was destined to be the next King. Duncan didn't want this as most people wouldn't but, dad trained him anyways. He wanted him to be strong and ruthless like him. The one thing Duncan could never do that would make my dad the happiest was kill. No matter what got in the way or who it was Duncan couldn't kill. Sooner or later my parents got back together. This lead to my birth, the death of my mother, and my abandonment.

My brother was left to be my legal guardian and for fourteen years it's just been us. It's not so bad though. I guess you can say that it gives us a,s omewhat, btter relationship than most siblings. Just my bro and me eating coal all day. Did I mention I can only eat coal? Yeah something else my father left me with in fact he left a whole care package. Not only do I have orange skin and can eat coal but,I can also breathe fire. Duncan said he didn't start until he was sixteen but,since girls mature faster that means I was going to get it early. It's new like any car but,hot like a Ferrari. Speaking of development I've also developed more agility,stamina,and all that good stuff. Now yes that comes with many advantages but,in the end it still makes me feel different. I guess that's why there's people like Finn,my Uncle Kenny's son, and Garnet,Aunt Isabel's daughter. They're always there for me no matter what. For years they've followed me from school to school making sure I don't get bullied or worse I hurt the bullies.

All in all my life is simple yet at the same time complicated. I have no mother or father. There's just me,Duncan,Aunt Isabel,Uncle Kenny,Garnet,and Finn. To this day I'm confused and ask myself this one question,am I human or Kaiju? I let the people around me figure that out because I surely can't.'

The bell rang like a siren and Scarlet finally looked up from her journal. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find Finn who asked,"How much did you write?"

"Like two pages."

"Wow! I barely got one. You must have a lot to talk about for someone so quiet."

"Hey I'm not quiet. I'm just quieter than the rest of you."

"I'm not loud."

"Totally." Scarlet just smirked before getting up to turn her journal in. The Finn followed right in behind her handing off his journal like the rest of the class.

As they walked out of class they could hear their teacher saying,"If you didn't finish today you have tonight to finish."

The rest of the students from the other classes were walking out like them. The only thing Scarlet wanted to do was get the day over with. Her and Finn made it to their lockers where they met Garnet. She already had her books prepared for the next class and her bad on her shoulders.

"How was ELA? Did you guys do that journal assignment?" Garnet was nothing like her mother. She was well rounded and always busy with something. At times it was hard to get her relax or even slow down.

"Yeah and guess who wrote the most?"

"Well probably me. I wrote three pages." Somehow Garnet said that with joy.

"Nevermind,"started Finn,"you've been beat Scarlet."

"Oh yeah Scarlet were you coming to that End Of Summer Bash hosted by Conner?"

Scarlet looked at her with confusion,"Conner who?"

"Conner Adams,the one you like."

Scarlet slammed her locker,"I don't like him."

"Aw," Finn started.

"Don't you dare say it Finn."

Garnet and Finn locked arms before saying,"Sconner,Sconner,that's my ship,if no one happens,Sconner happens." They started going the Can-can Dance and Scarlet just rolled her eyes.

"You two are embarrassing."

"We know!" They said sounding like little kids.

"Trust me I'd love to go with you guys," sarcasm lurked in her voice,"but,I have plans for tonight."

"What plans?" Asked Finn who suspected there were no plans.

"I have a doctor's appointment after school."

"Really? I know for a fact they're not that long. Why don't you get out a little Scarlet. I mean look at Garnet. She's a total nerd but,she mingles a bit. Ow!" Garnet punched Finn in the shoulder.

"It'll be fun Scarlet. Just think about it ok?"

Scarlet sighed before saying,"Fine. I'll think about it during P.E." She didn't really mean it but,anything to keep them happy.

The bell rang and all of them split up for their extra curricular activities that somehow got them a grade. For Scarlet this was volleyball,Finn had wood work,and Garnet had art. The only thing Scarlet could think as she walked to class was,"I'm not looking forward to this."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright ladies for those of you who don't know what volleyball is to put it simply it's ping pong with your arms. Now who of you have never played volleyball?" A few students raised their hands."Ok about half of you. How about those who don't know pair up with the ones who do know and you can have some one on one. Oh I almost forgot. You can call me Jenna."

While everyone else was pairing up Scarlet walked up to the coach saying,"Really? They assigned you as my coach?"

"Hey I like sports. Besides being a biology teacher is a little gross."

"Oh yeah. You and frogs have some sort of connection." Scarlet put up air quotes.

After Duncan's prom night was crashed by Abaddon and Astroth M.E.G.T.A.F saw potential in her. This lead to her changing her life goals from college and loving family to training sessions and speaking as a representative. Over the years she's been everywhere with Scarlet. She was her preschool principal,middle school counselor,and now her volleyball coach.

"Hey don't forget you've got an appointment today."

"How could I?"

"Hey!" A smaller girl came over to them,"You wanna be my partner?"

Scarlet had a confused look fall upon her face,"You're asking me?"

"Yeah,besides there's no one else left."

"Oh,ok."

The two grabbed a ball and moved to the court with the other girls. Scarlet taught her how to hold her hands and bump the ball before they started their one on one. After a few bumps the girl spoke,"My name is Piper and...you're Scarlet Rosenblatt."

"How'd you know?"

"Everyone knows you and even they didn't I would have known. I know everything in this school."

"Such as?"

"Well you've been friends with Garnet Vasquez and Finn Rogers since preschool. Finn fits the bill of one of the indie kids,Garnet's in the Nerd section but,you don't exactly fit anywhere. All three of you from the top groups that people like Zane Steele and his crew bully."

"Is he a blonde who looks and acts like the stereotypical jock?"

"Yeah,you met him in the hallway. When he was picking on Finn."

"Ugh…" Scarlet thought about what happened that morning. She thought she was going to slap his face off when he taunted her. Just thinking about it made her blood boil again.

Scarlet calmed down before asking,"So I'm guessing you're a reporter for the school paper?"

"That would be fun but,I get an even bigger smile selling information. If you ever need anything just know that I know." Piper bumped the ball once more until she heard someone call her name.

Scarlet bumped the ball without even realizing that Piper had turned her back. Piper was too busy piping to notice that the ball was coming right for her. Scarlet knew the ball was too fast so the only thing she could was yell,"Piper heads up!"

Piper turned around but,it was too late. The ball landed right in her face and sent her to the ground. The gym went silent as everyone stared at the two. Scarlet rushed over to Piper's who was holding her bleeding nose.

"Oh my gosh,Piper! I'm so sorry! I'm just a hard hitter and..." Scarlet had concern in her voice as she saw the blood pouring from her nose.

"It's cool dude," Piper seemed fine with the situation,"I mean it's just a nose bleed."

Jenna walked over to the two of them saying,"Calm down everyone she's fine." Jenna knelt down next to Piper and uncovered her nose for a second before covering it again. Groaning she said,"Someone get me a rag and Scarlet you can take her to the nurse." One of the girls walked over with a rag in hand and gave it to Jenna who gave it to Piper.

Scarlet helped Piper get to her feet before they walked out of the gym. Piper's arm was around Scarlet as they walked down the halls. Scarlet continued to apologize and even looked distraught as she did so.

That's when Piper stopped them,"Chill Scarlet I said I was ok and don't apologize for apologizing."

"It's just...stuff like this happens all the time."

"If you ask me that sounds exciting."

"It's not trust me. There's a lot about me you don't know that would make you rethink that sentence."

"Well whatever it is I'm sure I'll find out." Piper smiled wide even with the bloody rag on her face.

Scarlet thought, _'For someone in pain she's preppy.'_

Eventually they did make it to the nurse's office where Piper got herself cleaned up. The nurse was taking down some information that was needed for the 'I Had A Nurse Visit' slip. When she got to one piece of the form she asked,"How exactly did this happen?"

"I kinda bumped a ball in her face during volleyball."

"Oh wow," the nurse looked surprised,"you must have heavy hands."

'You have no idea lady.' Just then two more people walked in.

Scarlet turned to see Connor Adams and some other kid. He had short,reddish brown hair with hazel eyes to compliment. He was somewhat toned from being on the basketball team and of course he had the height for it too. Connor wasn't really a jock but at the same time he wasn't really a prep student. To Scarlet he was the perfect combination.

"Hey Scarlet,fancy seeing you here."

 _'He's speaking to me! What do I say?'_ Scarlet couldn't find the words to say so she just smiled and waved.

"Were you coming with Garnet and Finn to my party tonight?" Scarlet could only shake her head out a thumbs up."Great,I'll see you there." Scarlet kept shaking and smiling.

"Good grief." Piper got up from her seat taking the slip from the nurse and pulled Scarlet out of the room.

 **~Later That Day~**

Jenna typed in the passcode to open the door to the M.E.G.T.A.F base,"You know you'd do good on the volleyball team."

"I'd kill someone. No I'd kill a whole team." Said Scarlet as they started walking into the base.

"All you need is a little practice." As they passed by there were many obvious stares. Even after fourteen years there were still eyes the averted themselves when caught. Jenna sighed before saying,"Don't let them get to you."

"Don't worry I'm use to it."

They started walking into the lab where and Duncan were already waiting."What took you?" He asked leaning on one of the tables.

Completely ignoring her brother Scarlet said,"Hey doc."

"Little punk…" He said as his sister got on the examining table. He looked up and saw his ex before looking away,"Jenna."

"Duncan."

"All done." They heard say as a full body scan showed on the projector."Well you look fine. Everything seems to be working properly. How's that fire breathe going for you?"

"Ok I guess. My strength levels seem to be fluctuating though."

"Oh that's going to happen for a while now considering you're going through puberty. It'll eventually stabilize when you hit adulthood. Why did something happen?"

"Oh you know just the usual accidentally hurting people."

"And what do you mean be hurt?" Duncan asked curiously.

"I kinda...hit a girl in the face during P.E but she's fine."

"Don't worry Duncan" Jenna said,"it was just a volleyball."

"I'm not worried. I use to get into worse all the time. You know that."

Jenna cleared her throat before hinting,"Wasn't there something you wanted to ask your brother Scarlet?"

Scarlet didn't know where or how but she knew Jenna just knew somehow. Sighing she ask,"I was kinda wondering if I could go to this...party tonight?"

"Scarlet…you know how I feel about parties."

"Oh come on!" She got up from the examining table,"The one time I want to be social and you turn it down." Duncan turned his head before she continued,"I know what you're thinking but that was only one time. Besides what would he want with me?"

Duncan turned his head back,"That's that same thing I said! The answer is no!"

Duncan turned his back from her. Like a persistent puppy she jumped back in front of his face. She put on her best innocent face and said the magic words,"Pleeeaaassseee big brother?"

Duncan couldn't help but cringe before he gave in,"Fine! But you better be home by eleven got it?"

A sly smile wet on her face,"I love you."

"Mhm."


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you're here."

"I can't believe he said yes."

"I can't believe this house!"

The trio were standing outside Connor's house at the top of a cliff where many people stood inside and out. There was loud disco music coming from inside and every color was flashing. For Scarlet it was her first big party.

"Come on! Let's find Connor!" Garnet grabbed Scarlet and tried to run off with her. Of course this failed due to the fact that Scarlet was stronger than Garnet. She stayed put until Garnet turned around and realised her mistake of even trying."You gotta talk to him at some point tonight."

Scarlet noticeably blushed before saying,"I will! When I find the time."

"Well you better find it soon cause you know a lot of other girls are at this party."

"Oh,she's right Scarlet. I heard from Victor,who heard from Tom,who was in the same room as Gary,who overheard that like four other girls liked Connor."

The girls sat there for a second staring at Finn until someone tapped Scarlet on the shoulder. The young half breed turned around to see the hazel eyed party host,"Hey guys glad you could make it."

Scarlet opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't form words. It felt like there was a lump in her throat. Garnet gave her an encouraging shove and said,"You know Connor,Scarlet's never been here. Maybe you should show her around?" Scarlet couldn't deny all she could do was awkwardly smile.

"Well sure just follow me." Connor took her orange-ish hand and she almost froze up. As Connor lead Scarlet away into his house Garnet and Finn fist bumped with joy.

The pair walked past the number of people in the front door. He lead her through till they got to the punch bowl where he picked up drinks for them."So I've always wondered do you speak?"

Scarlet took a huge slip and cleared her throat before answering,"Yeah,I just don't talk much. I'm uh...kinda introverted."

"I'm sorry. For awhile I thought you couldn't speak."

"No it's not something to apologize for." There was a small silence before she asked,"So,who are your parents?"

"Sarah and Bart Groven."

"Really?"

"Yeah,I'm adopted and they were gone for the weekend so...had a party."

"Not scared of getting caught?"

"Not really. I think they know but,they really don't care too much. All they ask is that I don't get locked up. Kinda wished cared a little more but...life's not fair like that. Enough about me though. How about you? What's your family like?"

"My families...different. I live with my brother,my mother gave birth to me before she died,and my father...I don't know."

"Wow! Is it tough?"

"Well depends on how you see tough. Then again I've lived through it my whole life."

"At least you're not all depressed about it."

All of a sudden a girl came running up to them in a panic,"Connor! I saw this thing in the pool! I think it's a snake!"

"Oh God! I'm sorry we've got some of those around here." He stood up before saying,"I'll be back Scarlet! Just stay right there!" Then he ran off outside with the girl.

 _'I talked! I talked to him! Oh my gosh I can talk to him! This is great!'_ With all her excitement she accidently broke the cup in her hands with ease. _'Better go wash this off. Ugh...but he asked me to stay here! I'm sure a little trip to the bathroom won't hurt anyone.'_

She then sprinted to the bathroom so she could quickly wash her hands. To her surprise there was a line for the bathroom that stretched down the hallway."Ah man!" She said as she was about to turn around and go back.

Someone grabbed her on her shoulder before she could leave. Scarlet looked to see a man with jet black hair,an old,roughed up shirt,and some black,ripped jeans. His face was solid and unamused. What surprised her the most was how looked more like a thirty year old than a teenager."What's the hurry?" He asked in his deep,alluring voice.

"I've a got a friend to get back to so if you wouldn't mind." Scarlet pulled his hand off of her before he again caught her this time by the collar. This actually stopped her,something no one but Duncan could really do.

"The line is going pretty fast. Why not just wait?"

 _'Who is this guy?'_ She thought before leaning on the wall next to him. Scarlet was constantly scanning him trying to see his every move. He seemed as if to have no way of expressing real emotion. Not even his eyes could tell her anything about him.

"What's your name?"

"Scarlet,why do you ask?"

"I have a daughter of that name."

 _'Woah who talks like that anymore? And who does he remind me of?'_ Then she remembered something that her brother told her when she was little.

"Hey Duncan where's our mommy and daddy?"

"What would make you ask that?"

"This kid in my class was out today for bring your daughter to work day and her daddy took her."

"Oh well...Scarlet that's a long story. How about you ask that tomorrow morning?"

"But I like stories. This one can be a bedtime story."

"Ok...um a long time ago there was a woman and a dragon. The dragon wanted to destroy the kingdom because him and the other humans weren't good friends. Before he could destroy the city the woman saw him and stopped him. He took her away to his and there they feel in love. While they were in love they had a son but the love was short lived."

"I thought you said that true love always wins?"

"You might not understand this now but there's a difference between being in love and actually loving someone. Anyways back to the story. The two feel out of love and went there separate ways. The woman took care of the son until he was sixteen and his father,the dragon,came back. He wanted him to be king of all the dragons but the son didn't want to do this. The dragon still trained his son though to become a warrior. It was through the son that the woman and dragon fell in love again. Through this love they had a daughter but the mother died giving birth to her. This left only the son to take care of his sister because the dragon decided to go on another journey."

"...Oh! I get it!"

"You do?"

"Nuh-huh the woman was our mommy and the dragon was our daddy."

"Wow...you're smarter than I thought."

"But Duncan where did the dragon go?"

"I don't Scarlet,I don't know."

 _'Oh my gosh...could he be him? No! That can't be…'_

"Is something wrong?" He asked with little concern.

"I uh...I just remembered my curfew. I gotta-"

"Then let me take you home." He forcefully grabbed her wrist.

"Let...me...go! I don't wanna hurt you!"

"I highly doubt you can."

Scarlet took her other hand and punched him in the face as hard as she could. To her surprise his face didn't move and her hand was in pain. _'The one time I need my strength to be up!'_ She looked back up and saw the side of his face she punched. It had turned red,scaly,and his dark eye turned into a bright yellow one. The skin and eye quickly reverted back to what they were before and suddenly Scarlet was actually scared.

"You can walk outside with me or we can do this all night."

It didn't even take a minute for the stranger to know her answer. He started pulling her away with him through the house. His hands were hot and his grip was suffocating. They walked on until they got outside and far away enough to where no one could hear.

Scarlet pulled her hand from his before demanding to know,"Who are you?!"

He gave a low chuckle before saying,"You already who I am. I can see it in your eyes."

"Don't play games with me? What are you a peddler? A rapist? Are trying to-"

"You have your mothers eyes."

"What?"

"Her eyes you have them."

"You're kidding me right?"

"And we named you Scarlet because we could see you're fiery red personality."

Scarlet began to slowly back up,"If you are who you say you are then how do you know about naming? You left right after my mother died."

"So you do know who I am?"

Scarlet gulped before asking,"Are you Belloc,King of the Kaiju and my father?"

He closed his eyes and began to change again. His tan skin was reverting back to red scales,horns began to grow on the side of his head,his nails grew long and black,a tail began to grow,and when he opened his eyes they were a bright yellow. Scarlet backed up even farther as he came closer to her."Scarlet...stop moving."

"And why would I do that? You're just going to take me away and make me princess or some-AH!" Scarlet's foot slipped of the cliff and she could feel her body falling back until there was a jolt.

She looked up to the kaiju grasping her arm. He pulled her up with such force the she swung into the air and onto his back. He locked her legs in his arms saying,"You were a princess the moment you were conceived. The only thing left to achieve is queen."

He backed a little before jumping the cliff himself. In midair it was only natural for any reasonable person to think,' _This guy's crazy!'_ That's exactly what went through her head. He landed with ease and grace as if he'd done so many times before."Where are you taking me?"

"Home." He started to run into darkness with his youngest to accompany him.

It had started again.


	5. Chapter 5

Belloc ran through the California thicket as if it were a race track. He went faster and faster until he fell on all fours. Scarlet caught his shoulders to keep from falling. The dirt rose up from the ground at the grip of his hands. Scarlet looked around her and saw that the trees seemed to be getting smaller. She looked below her and saw that the ground was rising. Belloc was transforming into his kaiju form at a rapid pace. Before she knew it Scarlet was looking at the tops of the trees. The night sky seemed magical, but then a thought came to Scarlet's mind, _'Why did Duncan warn me about him?'_

It wasn't long until the pair made it to a desert like area of the thicket. At a glance it looked like a random patch of sand. That is until Belloc added his intense flames to it. The sand began to melt and turn into liquid glass as it slid off into what looked like an entrance. Belloc began to run through the cavern while giving his small speech,"We are an ancient race Scarlet. So old that the humans themselves believed us to be myths. They see us as the invaders but, it is they who have infested our world." When he was finished demeaning her other half they'd made it to a room that was covered in bits and pieces of gold, Serpentine, and Benitoite.

Belloc let her down and Scarlet stared at the room for a moment. "So," she began and turned to face him,"after fourteen years you finally show yourself and for what? To make me your second heir?"

The king chuckled and responded,"Your brother has been very vocal has he not?"

"You can say that."

"Contrary to what you might believe I am here to give you a choice." Her eyebrows sprung up with curiosity,"You may come freely and if so I have a feeling you know what will happen after that. Or you may leave and if you wish you will never hear from me again. Though I cannot promise that there won't be glimpses or news of me nor that I will not train you from afar."

"What's the trick? You're the ruthless King of the Kaiju who's managed to survive all these years so there's gotta be a catch."

A small rumble escaped from the dragon for he was proud of his daughter and her ability to see past him. "If you choose to come freely the Kaiju in you will be unlocked and you will be put through vigorous training to soon become a mighty ruler."

"And?"

"I believe you already know what will happen with the other choice."

"Let me make sure I understand;you come back basically from the dead to give the choice of side by side training or training that I won't even see coming. Either way though you're preparing me to rule over some foreign kingdom."

"This "foreign kingdom" is your home Scarlet just as much if not more than the human world, however the difference is you are destined for greatness here."

"Why? Just because I'm your daughter?"

"Yes child. You are my daughter, my heiress, my next in line. This is your birthright and if anything you should take what is yours."

"What is mine? You're kidding right? How can you say it's mine when I don't even know what it is?" Belloc stared down at her with amber eyes that showed through the darkness. His mighty hand laid down in front of her as if it were an open hand for shaking. Their eyes were locked until Scarlet looked down at his crimson scales. She knew she had to think quickly and yet deeply. Finally she'd decided as her face met with her father's in his palm.

"Excellent."

"Don't get too excited." She boldly retorted,"You said it yourself. I was a princess when I was conceived. So what happens now?"

Surprisingly a small smile crept onto his face as he remember those words from his son sixteen years ago. Instead of answering her question he began to walk down another cavern as he gave another small rant,"There is a war coming Scarlet. A war between human and Kaiju. As my heiress you must choose your side and be strong for the coming conflict."

When they'd made it out of the cavern passage they entered a room where two falls met into one pool. One of the falls was of pure Gold, the other of magma, and in the pool you could see where bits of Serpentine had melted down. Around the room emerged four different Kaiju. One of them spoke,"You have made another?!"

The others chimed in saying,"Another?"

"Silence!" Belloc's mighty voice was heard throughout the whole hideout. He continued saying,"This is Scarlet! My heiress!"

Repeating herself,"What happens now?!" Before she knew it Scarlet was falling with her back to the pool of scorching elements. She could see her father's face right before "diving" in and thought, _'what have I gotten myself into?'_

The sound of vultures was the first thing heard. The first thing she could see was the hot desert sun blinding her. Sitting up slowly Scarlet rubbed her head thinking, _'Where am I? What happened?'_ Then she looked down at herself. With widened eyes she realized she was only in her chainmail undershirt and underwear. _'The one time I don't wear my MEGTAF clothes.'_ She thought examining herself a little more.

Her skin was much dryer, slightly darker, of course scalier, and then tighter. That tightness meant that other features of her body were shown a little more like her collarbone and face structure. Sighing she looked around and saw that she was on top of a plateau around the edge of town. The young hybrid decided to lay down again and think, _'What am I going to tell Duncan? Heck he'll be just overjoyed at where I've been. I can't wait to hear him say "I told you so." I guess I kinda deserve it though. I should have gotten out of that situation as fast as possible. At least I can finally say I've met my...dad. Can I even call him that? I better get out of here before he-"_ Before she could think another word she heard someone say her name.

Looking over the plateau Scarlet saw a familiar face, her uncle Kenny,"Scarlet is that you?"

"Yeah!"

"Your brothers been looking everywhere for you!"

"I figured as much!"

"Hey dad," another voice popped into range and soon Finn came speeding up next to his father,"did you find her?"

"Yeah give me a second though. I gotta call Duncan," he then walked off a little with his phone in hand.

Finn covered his eyes with his hands to see if he could notice his friend, "Hey Scarlet why don't you come down?!"

"Uh...I kinda can't!"

"Why not?!"

"I can't say!" The teenage boy just looked somewhat confused, but decided not to ask.

Kenny walked back over and yelled up,"He said he's on the way! You sure you don't wanna come down?!"

"No I'm just fine up here!" After that awkwardness Scarlet thought to herself,'He's gonna kill me.' It wasn't long before the other hybrid showed up nearly fuming in his Kaiju form, _'Shit.'_ Staring her brother in the eyes she gave an awkward,"Hi…"

"Hi," his voice was raised slightly,"that's all you have to say to me?! Scarlet do you know how worried I was?! I mean I didn't know where you were or if..." Then he looked at her up and down. It was almost as if a fuse was about to blow in him. Duncan turned around and started breathing. At first they were somewhat calm, but soon progressed into more vigorous, anger filled motions. His fist were clamored, his skin burned, and k-9's showed.

Scarlet slowly made her way over to her brother who looked as if he could pop at any moment. "Duncan…" He didn't move a muscle so she walked in front of him and put her hand on his shoulder,"I'm sorry. You were right I shouldn't have went to the party and when I had my phone I should have called. Now can you please watch your blood pressure?"

His breathing slowed and his emotions boiled down to the point where he almost reverted to his more human form. It wasn't just anger he was filled with;it was disappointment at himself. Finally he looked up at her with amber eyes as she gave a weary smile. He signed before saying,"We'll talk about this at home."

He then picked her up bridal style and began to fly her home.


	6. Chapter 6

"You did what?!"

"Duncan your blood pressure!" Scarlet had just finished telling her brother all about the night before.

Duncan was pacing around the kitchen in a fury,"You don't know what you've done do you?"

"I think I kinda do."

"Kinda?!"

"Duncan please! He would have trained me as his heir anyways and besides I-"

"You what Scarlet?!" His voice went from anger to worry,"Scarlet he's not exactly your normal dad. He'll push you till you're hurt, put you in situations you'd never want to be in, he'll…he'll change your life."

"Duncan he already changed my life when he became my father. Besides it's not like I've been living a completely human life." Duncan sighed before taking the time to sit on one of the kitchen stools."I get it," she started,"you're worried and probably for good reasons. He's a part of me though just like you are and I want to know who I am Duncan. I can't just be some hybrid who constantly hears the answer "You're you". If that's the case I want to find myself because you're not going to be able to fill in all those spots for me. Please Duncan, I already made the deal anyways and like I said he wrote his half when he decided to be with mom."

With another sigh he looked his sister in the eye before giving her a hug. He squeezed looking over her shoulder thinking,'Mom would just kill me.'

Reassuring him she said,"I'm gonna be fine."

"Somehow I know you will be." He stopped hugging her to give her the notification,"You know you still have to go to school tomorrow right?"

"I figured as much. Probably should have thought about that?"

"Uh huh."

All of a sudden the door busted open with Garnet and Isabella. Isabella spotted Scarlet and immediately ran up and hugged her,"Oh girl you had a worried there!"

"Mom!" Garnet pried her mother off,"she'll probably explain in...woah!" She'd noticed her physical changes of course,"I mean...have you been trying new brand of makeup?"

"Garnet."

"I know you don't wear makeup I'm sorry."

Isabella asked,"So what happened to you?"

"Well," she started,"to make a long story short I'm the new heir."

"What?!" The mother and daughter duo said in chorus.

"Wait so does this mean you'll be leaving or something?" Garnet asked with concern.

"No sweetie at least I hope not. It just means if something happens to her dad or worse she's ruler over the Kaiju."

"What?!"

Just then another burst came from the door;it was Kenny and Finn."Scarlet!" The dark haired boy wrapped his arms around her.

"What did we miss?" Asked Kenny shaking off his son.

Garnet answered,"Finn, Scarlet's an heiress!"

"A what now?"

"You know...she's basically princess of the Kaiju."

"Wow...that's kinda cool." At those words Duncan simply left the room,"Was it something I said?"

"It's fine Finn," said Scarlet,"He's just gonna go outside, fly around for a bit, and come back before dark."

"So are going to school tomorrow or is your dad going to come and take you away for training?" Garnet asked with a weird flying hand motion.

"Uh...yeah" Scarlet responded,"I'm going to school."

Kenny saw her face and decided to give a few encouraging words,"Don't worry kid you'll be fine. I mean look at your brother he handled it pretty well."

~

"I am not going to handle this well."

Patting her on the back Finn said,"Come on Scarlet! It's like dad said if your brother could do it so can you."

'I'm not my brother. Oh gosh wait a minute-'

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Garnet,"I know what you're thinking! You're wondering what Connor's going to think aren't you?" Scarlet just scratched her head aka the silent yes,"If he's a good guy then I think he'll understand whatever excuse you make up."

Those words rang true when Connor and Scarlet met in the hallway. Scarlet was at her locker when she looked to see him coming down towards her. At first she looked away almost ignoring him until he actually said,"Hey Scarlet! Where'd you go when you left the party? I was looking everywhere for you and what's with the get up? It's gotta be like seventy degrees in here."

She closed her locker,"Oh! I'm sorry it's just...there was a family emergency and I had to rush home. Something with my dad."

"Yeah he got really sick so I figure what better chance now to meet him." She shrugged and gave an awkward smile.

"I guess so. Well at least I know you weren't kidnapped or something."

A nervous chuckle came out,"Yeah…"

Then the bell rang,"I'll see you some other time ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

The rest of the day was actually somewhat the same. It was the only the third day of school so of course not too many people could necessarily care what she looked like. They were more concerned about getting through the first week. Other people though gave her "That Stare". It was the stare of fear, disgust, or unwanted curiosity and both half breeds got this almost daily. "That Stare" never bought anything good to either side, well at least not all the time;often time it bought the feels of shame and self hate. She'd never out rightly say it, but sometimes it gave Scarlet small self esteem fluctuations which she was sure Duncan also had. With the day almost over Scarlet thought she'd gotten away with her little stunt until…

"Hey!" It was Piper leaning on the lockers with a sucker in her mouth,"I don't mean to make you late for gym, but your friend Garnet's kind of in a situation."

"What kind of situation?"

Piper leaned her head for the signal of follow and the girls peeked around the corner where a group of girls were.

Scarlet asked,"Piper who are they?"

"You see the freckle faced carrot head? That's Dominic Fredberg. Behind her are Charlotte Gaireds and Rosetta Fawn. They're basically the Plastics of this school if you know what I mean."

The red headed lead said,"Uh who are you with an apple after lunch?"

Garnet swallowed what was in her mouth,"My name is Garnet and I was helping out a teacher during lunch period so I didn't get to eat."

The other two girls snickered and then the curly haired blonde, Charlotte, asked,"What kind of a name is Garnet?"

"And besides," stated the pale brownette, Rosetta,"we're the only ones allowed to eat anything after lunch period. Unless you got that from the vending machine I'm afraid it's gonna have to go."

Dominic snatched the apple out of Garnet's hand and before she knew it was over the trash."First and foremost that's mine! If I get in trouble so be it! It's none of your business!" Garnet was obviously annoyed.

Dominic gave a vicious smile,"Well then consider it a favor. This way you won't get in trouble either way."

The apple almost hit the contents of trash, but to the surprise of everyone it didn't. Scarlet had moved into action and caught it just for her friend. She simply gave the apple back to Garnet and she took another bite staring straight at the trio. "You know," started Scarlet,"it's rude to touch other people's property. It's considered an invasion of space. Especially since you took it from her hands like a preschooler."

"And who might you be?" Asked Rosetta with her nose up.

"The person who needs to get back to class just like you three and starting trouble in the hallway isn't exactly going to get anyone anywhere."

"Well I hope you know you don't have to stay here." Charlotte said matter-of-factly.

"If you mess with my friends I kinda do. Now my friend and I are going to go to class. I hope that's not a problem for you considering all students can do that. Oh and by the way I don't know what you think makes you a special snowflake, but you wanna know a secret? All snowflakes start out the same the difference is some melt and others fall into the wonderful land known as snow."

Scarlet started walking around the corner again and Garnet followed. The two could hear Dominic screaming behind them,"Don't you talk to me like that! My daddy's the school board leader! I can have you gone by-"

" !" A teacher had opened her door,"That is unacceptable behavior for the hallways and on the third day! Get to class young lady!"

The two girls just snickered as they continued to their classes. Garnet gave a friendly shove saying,"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"It's nothing. Besides I just didn't wanna get in a fight. That never exactly turns out well."

"Well now maybe Duncan can cool down a bit knowing you did that."

"Wouldn't that be great?" They came to the point where they needed to split,"I'll see you on walk home?"

"No my dad's picking me up. It'll just be you and Finn."

~

"Oh my gosh Finn what happened?!" The two had met at the front of the school after the final bell rang. To Scarlet's surprise Finn had a large bruise on his cheek and battered hands.

"Oh nothing. You know just Zane Steele and his S.O.B's stuffing me a locker. He said something about if my friends mess with his girl then his friends would mess with me. Know anything about that?"

Scarlet sighed as they started walking and she told him the story. She ended with,"I'm sorry you got dragged into that."

"It's ok. Besides you were helping Garnet so I'm fine with taking one for the team."

"Yeah, but it still doesn't make it right."

"I know Scarlet, but guys like that you just don't give them any power. If you're mad that's fine, but doing something over the top won't make it better. It'll just fuel the fire. No pun intended."

"Gosh you almost sound like Duncan."

"Guess that means I'm smarter than the average human?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that but…"

They walked on until they made it by Scarlet's house and Finn walked the rest of the way to his home. Something felt off though. Scarlet nearly opened the door to her home, but she felt compelled to follow Finn. Deciding to listen to her instincts Scarlet went back and caught up with her friend. Together they walked all the way to the edge of town where Finn and his dad lived on a dead end street. As Finn took his key from his pocket he asked,"What made you decide to follow me home?"

"Let's just say I had a hunch."

All of a sudden a shadow came over the heads of the teens and then a large batch of liquid cane hurdling at them. Scarlet quickly tackled Finn just as he got the door open. The two fell inside as a loud bird like sound was heard. Looking back at the small concrete porch which they had just been on was now melting from the green liquid.

"Holy shit what was that?!" Finn said rather loudly.

"Finn get up and stay inside!"

"Scarlet what?!"

"Just trust me ok! Do not come out unless I say so! And call Duncan! Tell him I might be late getting home!"

"Ok! Right!" He stood up and ran into another room.

Scarlet jumped across the now liquid porch and looked up thinking,'Day one of training. Wonderful.'


	7. Chapter 7

It was definitely a Kaiju and it looked mad! Like a vulture it circled her with it's gigantic bat like wings. With glaring eyes it stared down at her and opened it's mouth. Scarlet jumped quickly out of the way as the acid flew through the air.

' _I can't keep jumping forever. Something's gotta give.'_

Then a new attack came as the creature dove for her. Scarlet saw her chance and when the Kaiju was about to hit her she moved quickly to the side, took her elbow, and slammed it into the creature's back. Dust flew into the air after this hit, but the Kaiju wasn't deterred for long. Using its half wing half arm the scaled beast hit Scarlet's face with enough force to throw her to the ground.

"Did you just bitch slap me?!"

She didn't really have time for an answer because the Kaiju shot more acid and Scarlet had to quickly move. The winged creature started to fly again and Scarlet knew she'd been in a bad position if that happened again. Quickly she blew flames and just as fast as it was in the air did it fell back down. In return the creature blew flames back that surprisingly nearly engulfed the teen.

Scarlet's body had hit its breaking point. Her adrenaline was up, blood was pumping, skin was boiling, and her stress levels were off the charts. Every nerve in her body was giving her the signals that soon she was going to change in more ways than one. Her nail grew longer, eyes dilated, senses enhanced, hair grew thick, and skin tightened to show her well defined body structure.

' _Ok then,'_ She finally thought, ' _let's fight fire with fire!'_

She took a deep long breath before blowing her own flames which counteracted against her opponents. The Kaiju stood its ground for as long as it could, but Scarlet's flames steadily grew larger than its own. Sooner than later there were only Scarlet's flames doing the damage. Then she heard a pain stricken cry come from the creature. Stopping short she took the time to look at the damage she'd done. The Kaiju was nearly in fetal position with black and red burns all over. It was evident Scarlet had done much more than she thought she would. Looking into the distance and the surrounding area in general Scarlet didn't see who she was looking for. She walked over to the Kaiju who was now shaking in pain. With a little hesitation she gentle held the beast in her arms.

"Hey Finn!" She called.

Finn peeped his head out of the door, "Yeah?"

"Tell your dad I'm sorry about the porch and tell Duncan I'll be with you know who."

"Oh ok," with that said Finn saw his friend start running through the thicket.

' _Ok now where are you.'_ Scarlet searched through the thicket for any sign of her father. The tall trees made the forest seem almost dark if it weren't for the sun shining through. She scanned the forest with care until she'd finally made it to the desert's edge.

' _Slow down Scar. Think he probably wanted you to find him.'_ She looked down at the creature who seemed to have calmed down a bit. ' _His breathing slowed. Breathing, that's it,'_ Scarlet thought and then took a long whiff of the air. ' _Oh yeah that's not sand. Better get going before Duncan has a heart attack.'_

Scarlet started trekking in the direction of the scent with her fallen foe in her arms. Even with the weight of another being it didn't take Scarlet long to locate her father. Belloc was sitting in a deflated hollow with his same unamused, uninspired look. Scarlet jumped down into the rather hollow and mentally prepared herself for a conversation with the king.

"You found me," the mighty king rumbled.

"Yeah and I found this too," Scarlet bluntly replied.

"Excellent."

"Not exactly."

"Hmm?"

"I was attacked while I was with my friend."

"Then I hope you defended your comrade."

Scarlet growled, "I did, but that's not the point! You could have had him killed and all just to advance me!"

"And I would have done it if anyone else were with you. If anything it's an incentive to actually win your battles."

"Are you tell me that you would endangered someone else with this?! Are you crazy? What if it were Duncan?!"

"Duncan completed his training. He knows how to defend himself. He is not as weak as he use to be."

Belloc was stirring up her emotions quicker than she could've imagined, "If you ever endanger my brother-"

"You'll kill me? I've heard it all before. Your brother said the same thing once, but just like you he was too weak at the time to actually do so."

"Oh don't give me that "I'm weak" bs! Here's your little friend!" Scarlet almost sat the creature down roughly with her anger stirring.

Scarlet was just about to walk off when, "Scarlet!"

Turning around and holding her tongue she answered, "Yes?"

"This is how you win a battle," Belloc plunged his tail into the Kaiju before him with eyes staring straight at Scarlet's.

A face of shock and horror feel upon her face, "I-I won't do it. I won't kill for you!"

"Then you will never truly advance."

"I thought Duncan taught you that you don't have to kill to win! What the hell happened to that?!"

"I thought I did too," a familiar voice said. It was Duncan walking over to his father and sister after landing.

Scarlet tried to face him, "Duncan?"

"Duncan," the king repeated.

Harshly the prince replied, "I'm not speaking with you. Scarlet unless there's something important you need to talk about we're going home."

"Duncan," Belloc repeated.

"I'm not talking to you."

"She chose to come freely and you cannot deny her of her birthright."

"I sure as hell deny mine."

"No, it is always yours whether you recognize it or not. You are my heir just as much as she is."

"Yeah except I want nothing to do with you."

Scarlet tried to chime in, "Duncan-"

"Scarlet," her brother intercepted.

"He's right. I chose to come and the other Kaiju already know about me. If they come for me I won't have anything."

"Scarlet-"

"Duncan please. I know you want to protect me and I know you want everything from the past to be gone, but I need this. Please Duncan let me take some charge in my life. I wanted this, I need this."

Duncan looked his sister in the eyes and he could sense that she was serious. When Scarlet was serious she would go through with anything. Sighing he turned to his father and said, "She's already given herself to you, but I'm not letting you do to her what you did to me."

Belloc saw his son and he could tell that something just wasn't right. He decided to keep it to himself for now, "Trust me son."

"You made my trust very slim a long time ago." Turning back to his sister he said, "Come on Scar."

The two half breeds started walking out of the hollow without looking back. When they were far enough away Belloc gave himself an uncommon smirk. ' _That's my girl,'_ he thought.

"Duncan."

"I know what I said, but you're my sister and I'm gonna make sure you're ok."

"Is this really necessary though?"

"Well," the lab assistant, Rita, said rolling over with her swivel chair, "it could be."

"Well not today it looks like," replied . "You look like you only got roughed up."

"Thank God," Duncan sighed.

Rita rolled over beside Scarlet as she began to sit up on the examination table, "Don't worry my older brothers dot on me like that too. It's just their thing. Just take a deep breath and wonder if you'd do the same thing."

Sighing Scarlet replied, "I guess."

"Scarlet," a familiar voice said walking in, "what are you doing here?"

"Well-"

"She fell," Duncan interrupted again, "off a really big cliff. I just wanted to make sure she didn't hurt herself."

Jenna gave him this doubting look, but brushed it aside saying, "Well I'm pretty sure she's ok. I mean she is half Kaiju."

"So?"

"You really shouldn't dot on her that much. She's gotta stand up on her own someday."

"Yeah well until then I will do all the dotting I want."

"Scarlet tell me I'm right."

"You probably are since Aunt Isabel says that too."

"Duncan."

"What?"

"Why are you being a helicopter?"

"Because…"

"Because you don't want her to get hurt. Duncan the girl is gonna want space eventually. You can't tag along with her forever you know?"

"Yeah, but until then I'll tag along as much as I can."

"Duncan."

"Isabel?"

"Your mom did that to you and you hated it."

"Mmm….I know."

"Well then you should give her at least some wiggle room."

"Fine, like I said I'll tag along as much as I can. If she doesn't need me then I'll give her that space."

"Well you better before she starts demanding."

"Yeah right."

"Duncan she's only six. Just give it a few years."

Thinking about Isabel's words Duncan knew what he needed to do. He wasn't gonna admit it though.

"Told you," Jenna said.

"That little runt always agrees with you."

"Maybe because I tend to be right."

"Keyword is tend, meaning sometimes, meaning not always. Come on Scar, you've got school tomorrow."

"Yay...my favorite."


End file.
